1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming wireless communications groups applied in a wireless communications system, especially to a method for forming wireless communications groups applied in a wireless communications system according to different transmission criteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communications techniques such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), the third generation communications system (3G) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) are widely used nowadays to provide convenient wireless communications services. In the present communication method, each wireless communications device links to a base station separately to receive data from the base station or transmit data to the base station. When a great number of wireless communications devices are to be linked to the base station at the same time, using the above method to receive data from the base station or transmit data to the base station may cause overloading of the base station. It will result in unexpected power loss during uplink or downlink, and reducing the life span of the wireless communications devices.